1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-interfering viewing systems for use in catadioptric projection systems by two or more persons simultaneously viewing displays in such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, catadioptric area-of-interest display projectors and projection systems have utilized substantially the same displays for simultaneous viewing by two or more persons. A need has developed to provide independent, non-interfering, simultaneous area-of-interest displays for two or more persons.